Lovemark
by King Paige Allen
Summary: My twist on our encounter with Ghirahim in Eldin Volcano, right before Scaldera. I felt like there should've been more interaction there, don't you? Read and review, lovies! Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Link walked up the ramp, watching the stone ball slowly roll its way up the track on the ceiling. He cautiously looked side to side, expecting a Lizalfos or a Bokoblin to jump out ad try to hack him up. None did.

Link picked a loose thread off his sleeve and looked up.

Ghirahim.

He was facing away, one hand on his hip, his snowy white hair draped over his eye. Ghirahim gave a breathy sigh and then with a grin, turned to say down to Link, "Oh, it's you again. How embarassing, I seem to be at a loss for your name. Hmm... no, that's not it." He chuckled and put both hands on his hips.

He snapped.

Link drew his sword and looked wildly around him, expecting Ghirahim to appear behind him. He didn't. Link panted raggedly and wiped off his forehead with the back of his hand. Maybe Ghirahim was going to just back off? Would he? Could he?

No.

Ghirahim giggled and ran a hand down Link's back, feeling the boy's toned muscles and his nerves twitch at the unwanted contact. Ghirahim, leaving a hand on Link's shoulder blades, walked around him. He smiled and asked, "Oh, would you like this if I was the spirit maiden? Is it _her_ touch you crave, skychild, instead of mine?" Link jumped forward and turned around, his sword pointed at Ghirahim's white throat and his shield in front of his face.

"Back off!" Link said. Ghirahim turned his pointed ear toward Link, feigning deafness. "Sorry, what? That shield is keeping me from hearing your lovely voice." Link's cheeks blushed red and he moved his shield, and repeated, "Back off!" Ghirahim's shoulders slumped like Link had really hurt him and then he spread his arms wide. "Or what?" Ghirahim asked gleefully.

Link's eyes narrowed and Ghirahim clicked his tongue. "Now, skychild, I can't see those beautiful blue eyes of yours." Link breathed out through his nose and Ghirahim glared. "Fine. I've tried complimenting you and you are stubborn in return. You wish to fight? Fine." He huffed impatiently and waved his hand. A black rapier appeared in his hand. Link did not move. Ghirahim watched him carefully, waiting for any signs of tiredness or a muscle twitch, but saw none. "Your stamina is remarkable," Ghirahim tossed out casually. Link's eyes seemed to widen, then he tossed his hair out of his eyes. Pride.

It pained him to do it, he didn't want to be the cause for a single scar on the beautiful boy's body, but he charged anyway. His sword tore a gash in Link's pantleg. The boy struggled to react in time, but Ghirahim could see the boy's features in detail. His stunning blue eyes, honey golden hair, strong, toned body... Even his smell crippled Ghirahim. Amazing.

Link cried out and reached for his leg. His fingers came back bloody. Link turned his sword in his hand and swung around, slapping Ghirahim across the face with the flat of his sword. Ghirahim's eyes widened in shock and Link used this as an opportunity to slash the demon's shoulder. Ghirahim tensed and swung at the boy. He backflipped away.

His first big mistake was acting rashly. Ghirahim had lost his sense of pattern and order when fighting, a pattern that was reliable and always worked. Except on the boy. He walked forward calmly, his fingertips outstreched for the sword. The boy watched him carefully. He held his sword still, seeming to focus on something over Ghirahim's head. _Big mistake, skychild,_ Ghirahim thought.

Ghirahim inched his fingers toward the sword, thinking Link was distracted. He thought wrong. Just as soon as Ghirahim was within an inch of the tip of the blade, Link made a half circle up and brought the holy metal down on Ghirahim's forearm. He jumped back and stared at the offense. His white jumpsuit was stained with his own blood.

How dare he.

Ghirahim panted through his clenched teeth, feeling the sting of the wounds already. Link cried out one shout in triumph, and Ghirahim summoned some blades. He aligned them carefully in a row and flicked his wrist, sending them speeding at the boy. Link stood for a moment, watching them, and then bashed his shield forward, reflecting the blades back at Ghirahim. It caught him in the chest, and the tip of another caught him in the neck. He yelled in outrage and snapped his fingers. Link backed himself up to a wall, but not before Ghirahim reappeared behind him, silent.

Link pressed his backside into Ghirahim and the demon wrapped his arms around Link chest, trapping him against his front. "Well, I've always liked you, but it's good to know you return the feeling," Ghirahim said playfully into Link's ear. Link squirmed and kicked at Ghirahim's legs, but Ghirahim wrapped his leg around Link's knees and shushed into his hair. The gesture was supposed to be calming. It was overwhelming for Ghirahim. The scent of him, his warm body pressed against his own. He had known he would need this closeness since their first encounter.

"Shh, shh," Ghirahim said against Link's temple. Link stilled his motions, panting. Ghirahim smiled and inhaled one last time before speaking in a soft, lover's voice. "Your smell... It's intoxicating." Link winced in disgust and Ghirahim leaned his head forward, letting his hair tickle the skin under Link's hat. He pressed his nose to the back of Link's neck and mumbled, "Amazing." Link tensed every muscle in his body when he felt Ghirahim pressed against his back. "What do you want?" Link asked raggedly. "I have money," he offered.

Ghirahim silently chuckled into Link's ear, his chest vibrating Link's back. "I don't want money," Ghirahim whispered. "I want _you_."

Link cried out and lurched forward, trying to use his weight to break away from Ghirahim. Pale arms still encircled him, however, and Link moaned in frustration. Ghirahim cooed, "You don't want me?" Link screamed at the floor, "No!" He hung over Ghirahim's folded arms. His legs were still wrapped in Ghirahim's. Link made incoherent sounds through his clenched teeth and threw his head back, trying to headbutt Ghirahim. White fingers pinched the back of his neck. The fingers spread and moved to the front, then started to squeeze again. "I don't like hurting you, Link," Ghirahim whispered regretfully, "but your behavior is unacceptable."

Link thought about trying to bite Ghirahim's arm, but decided against that when his eyes started to bulge. "Stop!" he choked out. "I'll do whatever you want!" he yelped. The hand stopped squeezing but did not move. "Oh?" Ghirahim asked, his tone curious. Gasping for air, Link stood up. "Within reason," he corrected himself. Ghirahim sighed and replied, "Nothing I want is within reason."

Faster than Link could yell 'Zelda', Ghirahim spun Link around by his shoulders and crushed their lips together. Link pressed the palms of his hands to Ghirahim's chest and shoved, hard as he could, and pushed Ghirahim away. He laughed and snapped his fingers. Link yelped and was pulled to the floor by a diamond chain. They wrapped themselves around him the way vines grew around the lattice at Clean Cut. He was snaked to the floor, and the more he fought, the tighter the chains dug into his skin.

Ghirahim placed his hands on his hips, seemingly his favorite pose, and stood over Link. Blood dripped onto Link's stomach from the wound on Ghirahim's arm, and his own blood pooled in a puddle under his leg.

Ghirahim's sharp teeth had cut the inside of Link's lip when Ghirahim had forced his mouth open, and blood gathered at the hollow under his tongue. Link worked for a second then, with a mouthful of blood, turned his face up to Ghirahim and spit. The blood spattered his thigh and Link gave the meanest glare he could. Ghirahim stared down at him, disapproving. "How could you think," Ghirahim started quietly, leaning down on his knees by Link, "that someone so proper and pent up like the spirit maiden could love you, you with your fierce ways and barbaric manners?" He straddled Link's lap and Link could do nothing about it- his hands were chained above his head and his feet were chained apart. Ghirahim traced diamond patterns into Link's chest. "No," he said, resting his chin on his other hand, "you need someone wild and spontanious like me." He grinned and his huge pupils dilated as he leaned toward Link.

He felt the urge to turn away but refused to show any weakness, so he kept his eyes wide open and faced straight forward as Ghirahim, in a way he must've thought loving, sweetly kissed him. Ghirahim, without pulling his lips away, sighed through his nose and moved a hand to Link's hair, pushing his face into his more.

Link waited, appalled, for Ghirahim to stop, but it seemed like he never would. As the time passed Link became slightly afraid that he never would stop, that he would always be a slave, chained here against the hot wall in Eldin Volcano, being forced to kiss this man. Ghirahim's kisses grew slightly more frenzied and rushed. He was aggravated with Link's lack of response. He pulled away and frowned. Link smirked, enjoying air. "Doesn't do anything," Link said. He was pleased with how strong and confident his voice sounded.

Ghirahim, one of the only times Link had seen him truly angry, wrapped his fist in Link's hair and slammed his head against the wall. Stars and colors exploded behind Link's eyelids as Ghirahim placed his palms on either side of Link's face, gently cradling his head. "Now, you see what you've made me do?" Ghirahim asked sternly. Link couldn't believe it when his lip started quivering, and he he felt like taking his sword to his throat when a tear ran down his face. Ghirahim gasped and touched a finger to the tear, then brought it to his lips. "Link..." he whispered. Link's head was pounding and there was a line on the back of his head that was the sorest. Probably fractured. He hoped he didn't pass out; he might not wake up.

Ghirahim pulled him forward, but he forgot the chains. Link cried out as the cold metal ripped into his skin and Ghirahim quickly snapped. Link's head was still spinning as Ghirahim, sitting with his legs crossed, pulled him forward, bringing his torso to rest in his lap. He left him here for a moment but then saw the awkward way his spine was bent over his thigh and pulled him up so his bottom rested in the hole in Ghirahim's legs and Ghirahim kept his back straight with his arm. He held him against him like a baby and gently placed Link's head on his shoulder. Link moaned and tried to pull away. Ghirahim clapped a hand over his ear, keeping him there, but the impact made his head spin again.

"No! Ughnn..." Link cried. Ghirahim 'shh'ed against his forehead, every now and then pressing a cold, gentle kiss to Link's face, rocking him back and forth. "Isn't this nice?" Ghirahim asked, rocking Link. He just squeezed his eyes shut and spoke without sound. Blood trickled from the back of his head. Ghirahim leaned his head down to look in Link's face. His eyes were closed, his head leaned on Ghirahim's chest. His white hair formed a curtain, hiding them, as Ghirahim held his arm out and said in a pleased voice, "Thank you for this lovemark, Link. It'll scar quite nicely, and then I'll always have a reminder of you."

Link shook against Ghirahim, a sheen of sweat forming on his forehead. "C-cold," Link mumbled. He chuckled, "Cold in a volcano?" Ghirahim supported Link with his chest, slowly reaching behind him to untie his cloak. He draped it around their bodies and held Link closer to him. Oh, how he would enjoy the boy later...

He smiled to himself as he heard Link's light snores. His body relaxed and Ghirahim hummed to himself, rocking Link back and forth. Ghirahim felt he could fall asleep himself when Link stirred. The wound on his leg had clotted, and so had Ghirahim's cuts. Link looked around for a moment, and Ghirahim waited for the second when he would look up and realize he had been sleeping in the enemy's lap. Link gasped when he felt the arms tighten around him, and he looked up. His eyes showed alarm, but then, when they flicked over to see the white hair and the purple shadows under the great brown eyes, he relaxed. "Oh," he said, his breath whooshing out. "It's just you."

Ghirahim frowned down at him, still taking in what he'd just heard, when Link placed his hands on Ghirahim's chest, pushed himself up out of Ghirahim's lap, forced his lips open with his own, and kissed him. Ghirahim's eyebrows rose from a frown to touching his hairline when Link delved his tongue into Ghirahim's mouth.

Could it be? Could Link really be returning Ghirahim's feelings, the ones he had kept secret until now? The way that he thought about holding Link when he was alone, about kissing him like he was right now? Could he? It felt like it.

Ghirahim sucked in breath through his nose as he returned the kiss, placing his hands on Link's waist, right over his belt. Link smiled against him, pursed his lips quickly, stealing one more kiss, before pulling away. "Did you lose your memory?" Ghirahim asked. Link laughed and stood up, tenderly fingering the sore spot on the back of his head. "No. What happened here?" he asked, pointing to his head. Ghirahim stood up, still confused. "You fell," he mumbled.

Link looked around the room, then saw his sword laying on the ground by the door where Zelda should've been found. He walked casually toward it and picked it up, sliding it in his scabbard. Link stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "That was a good power nap," he said. Ghirahim stared at him, waiting. Ghirahim walked toward him, and with no words placed his hands on Link's cheeks and pulled him in for an intense kiss. Link's brow creased and he broke away from Ghirahim's tongue. "What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his hands around the wrists that were connected to the palms that had captured his face. Ghirahim frowned down at him. "Since when do you like me back?" Ghirahim asked bluntly.

Link smiled smugly at him, and that's when Ghirahim knew something was wrong. Link leaned up, touched their noses, and whispered, "I realize how charming I am. I didn't want to leave you without _something_." Ghirahim, not catching on, asked, "My lovemark?" He held up his arm. Link smiled bigger, and whispered so quietly Ghirahim had to lean closer than he already was. "If that's what you call bruises," Link whispered. The loving look in his eyes changed instantly to malice and he bashed his head forward, sending Ghirahim reeling. He clutched his head and Link unsheathed his sword, pointing it at him.

Ghirahim glared up, genuinely hurt and feeling betrayed, as Link ran backward and opened the door to get to his precious spirit maiden.

**Should I continue? Probably not tonight, but I had to get this out- I'm having writer's block on my other GhiraLinks. Let me know what you thought! Much love,  
>~Paige<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Link swung hard, and missed the target. He ran after as the wind helped it along. _I will get you!_ Link thought. The wind blew the tumbleweed into a dirt wall and the tumbleweed disintegrated. Link cursed. He put his bug net away and started toward the mining facility, which he was putting off.

The place on the inside of his lip where Ghirahim had busted it open with his teeth was sore. Link felt it with his tongue. He shivered despite the intense desert heat.

He fought his way through the facility, taking only one bathroom break, and then battled for the master key. He shoved it in the door, went all through the area that was left, and emerged again into the stiff air. He was confused- only a wall of blue was visible and Ghirahim's insane laughter filled his ears. He sprinted toward the wall of blue only to bounce back, scraping his elbows.

"Zelda!" he shrieked. They were gone. He let his chin touch his chest as he cried. Link couldn't force himself to run away when he heard Ghirahim's maniacal laughter die down to chuckling as he approached him from behind. "Link," he said coldly. Link brushed the tears off his face and gritted his teeth- he couldn't let Ghirahim see him be weak. He stood up and drew his sword while Ghirahim glared. "Ah," Ghirahim said sarcastically, "no warmth for old lovers? Fine. Be that way. I hope it was-" he pursed his lips and brought his hand to focus on his nails, "_important_, whatever you had to run off to do."

Link waited silently while Ghirahim vented to him. "Was it the spirit maiden that you were running to? Oh, wait," he clapped his hands gleefully, "you can't seem to _get_ to her." Link glared and spit at the ground near Ghirahim's feet. He bristled and raised his fingers to snap. Link twirled his sword once by the hilt and returned to ready position, but his eyes widened when Ghirahim brought his fingers together. Link's sword fell from his hands just as the hilt started glowing blue. Fi's faint beeping was the last thing he heard.

XOXOXO

One eye opened. Link immediately tried pulling his arms in to cover himself, but they were chained above his head. His hat was missing, and his shirt was gone, too. Fear removed all tiredness from his eyes and he struggled against the chains. They had the diamond pattern in them, and Link immediately knew Ghirahim was his captor.

Link slumped as Ghirahim yawned behind him. "Sorry about that, Link," he said, making a claw with his fingers on Link's back, then slowly dragging it around to his chest. He didn't break skin- only left white trails as evidence of his nails scratching him. "Using the amount of energy it takes to knock you out cold tires me." He smiled pleasantly and then admired Link's chest shamelessly. He closed his eyes and flicked his head once. With a devillish grin he looked Link in the eye and said, "Yum."

Link jumped forward, screaming without words. The chains kept him captive, however, so he tried to kick him. When he looked down he was grateful to see he still had pants on but not so pleased that his ankles were chained to the same posts his arms were. "Why are you doing this? Where's Zelda?" Link yelled. Ghirahim rolled his eyes distastefully and seethed. "That goddess-serving dog escaped with the girl!" He punched a hole in the stone wall beside Link's head. Dust and crumbles fell to the floor. The room was deathly quiet and Link kept his eyes on the floor. Ghirahim's dark eyes, rimmed in purple, were wide and he was panting, his fists curled by his sides. He took a few shaking breaths and then let his fists unclench, finger by finger.

Link gasped and then let the breath out in a woosh, gasped then wooshed, and kept doing this until it occured to him he would probably hyperventilate. He clamped his mouth shut and focused on his breathing while Ghirahim watched him. Ghirahim crouched down and braced his hands on his knees, looking up into Link's face. "But now that the spirit maiden is gone," he said softly, fingering a strand of Link's golden hair, "I have you all to myself!"

He leaned back and shouted in glee, clapping his hands together once. He spread his arms wide, leaning back with a floursh, then straightened up. His voice echoed off the huge walls and church-like ceilings as he said, "And now that we're alone, we're going to play a game!" Link watched him carefully. He said nothing in response, and Ghirahim frowned. "Since I'm being so nice and playing with you, the least you could do is talk to me. But, wait," he said, smirking at him, "you're not a man of words, are you? Fine. That'll make finally hearing your screams so much better!"

Link's mouth dropped open in horror. Ghirahim smiled in a motherly way and gently pushed his jaw up. "But enough talk of that," Ghirahim said lovingly. He snapped his fingers. The chains disappeared and Link rubbed his wrists, trying to get the feeling back in them. He glared at Ghirahim, who held his hand out for Link's wrist. Ghirahim pushed his hands toward him again and demanded in a much less patient tone, "Give me your hand, boy."

Link was more afraid of what would happen to his arm if he didn't give it to Ghirahim, so he slowly held his hand out. Ghirahim's long fingers were cold and, no matter how much he tried to deny it, felt good on his raw skin. Ghirahim rubbed it soothingly and purred, "I'm sorry about that." He released Link's wrist and he immediately was disappointed by the coolness that left it. Ghirahim grinned. He looked straight at Link, who had by now started looking around for his things, and chuckled. "They're spread all throughout the castle. Whatever you can find, you can keep. But I've taken your sword. That's just a bit too dangerous." Link's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in outrage. Ghirahim sighed. "Don't worry; I've placed her somewhere safe."

Link didn't know whether or not to trust him, but decided that he could do nothing about it for now, and was going to focus on just surviving Ghirahim's 'game'.

Ghirahim held his hands together and leaned in. He whispered conspiratorily, "We- are going- to play- hide and seek!" He jumed back and covered his mouth, squealing like Peatrice whenever Link smiled at her. Link stared at him like he was stupid, which he kinda thought he was, and then squinted. Ghirahim had clapped his hands over his eyes and was whispering numbers to himself. "You've got until 100, Link," Ghirahim said through a smile. "Go."

Linkbroke into a run and bursted through the first door he saw. Ghirahim laughed behind him and continued counting. Link stopped in the middle of the room and kicked open a small wooden chest. His slingshot! The seeds were all gone, but he was sure he could find something to replace them.

He ran directly across into a door and bursted in another room. This was empty. He went to the right and almost fell down some stairs that started out of nowhere. He jumped down the stairs case. Ghirahimwas probably somewhere by 25 now. He had plenty of time. Right?

He opened the next door on the left and kicked the lock off another chest. His bow! Again, the ammunition was missing, but it was better than nothing. _Maybe I could strangle Ghirahim with the string_, he thought. He didn't give this another thought as he continued through the castle, trying to hear any footsteps that would tip off Ghirahim's prescence.

**Well? I thought that was a pretty good cliffhanger, didn't you? You guys probably didn't like it, but... Lol. Okay. Not much to say here. I hope you enjoyed. Today's song is "1, 2 Step" by Ciara. It's really good. Lol. Love you all! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The door bursted open and Link picked up his whip. Now _this _might come in handy. He tucked it through the loop in his belt and continued on. Ghirahim must be at about 50 now. Link walked faster.

The walls closest to the original room where Link had been captured had gone from being a plain white to having a few paintings here or there. Shapeless blobs on a canvas. Reds and yellows and whites slopped onto an old piece of paper. They didn't mean anything. But then, as Link proceeded further and further into Ghirahim's castle, the ceilings turned black and wrap-around murals decorated the walls. Battlescenes, with bodies and body parts cast to the ground, people with swords through someone else's throat. What appeared to be woman, restrained by hideous beings in strange clothes, screaming and reaching for something too far away to grab.

The paintings made him cringe, but that was all they were- paintings. He contiued through the castle, searching for any of his items. The door before him looked too big to fit in the castle- it was nearly as high as the doors on the sealed temple!

He grunted as he pushed on the doorknob. It actually gave way after a few seconds, causing a loud creaking that Link cursed. What if Ghirahim had heard it? Then he would know exactly where to find him!

Link hurried into the room, but was forced to stop in the center. The walls held no paintings this time. They were painted so dark a red that they almost appeared black. It looked like blood. The ceilings and archways were a smooth black, and the soft, shaggy carpet was also black. It felt... depressing. Link looked up and saw a single light, hung by a chain. He continued to look around and spotted a chest placed on a ridiculously high shelf on the far right wall. He threw his hands up and let them flop to his side. Without his Adventure Pouch, how was he supposed to get up there?

He approached the wall and looked up at the chest. This one was clearly of importance. It was, unlike the smaller wooden chests, decorated with gems and was painted a cheery blue color. It didn't fit here. Link slapped the wall and leaned his head against it, sighing in defeat. The wall, obviously stone overlaid with drywall, was completely smooth, and there were no dents in its surface. Not even a chip in the blood-red paint.

Link continued to stare down at the floor. _There is no way, _he thought, _that I'll ever get up there._ As he continued to stare down at the seam between the floor and the wall, he noticed that a piece of carpet was pulled up from the floor. Almost three inches back, perfectly straight, for about ten inches across. It looked like someone had cut it out of the carpet and then laid it back down to try and cover the hole. Link squatted down and lifted the carpet. It made a glorious tearing sound. Grinning to himself, he pulled the carpet sideways, until he had gone halfway around the massive room. It must've only taken him ten seconds to do so, what with how excited he was.

The strip of carpet had torn right in the middle, so Link tied the two ends back together. Not a big deal. He then tied the very end about three feet down to make a lasso of sorts. A shaggy black lasso.

He planned on throwing this lasso up, pulling the chest down, finding something actually useful, like his sword, and getting out of here. He threw the lasso up once and saw that it was not even close to being long enough. He cursed and pulled the rope back in, brainstorming other ideas. He noticed that directly across from the shelf, almost too conviently placed, was another, yet considerably smaller, shelf that seemed to be miles up. A solitary red plush chair sat underneath it. It appeared Ghirahim really did want to play a game.

Already putting the pieces of the puzzle together, Link sprinted across the room, stood on the chair, not caring if he got the upholstery dirty, and swung his rope up around the post at a forty-five degree angle that pushed the shelf out from the wall. The loop fell through and swung back to Link. He slipped the free end through the loop, pulled till it was tight, and started to climb up. There really was a Goddess- it held his weight!

He clambered up on the shelf and hurried to untie the rope. It was a simple slip knot, but the shaggy carpeting was tangling, it was so long. There could be no more than ten seconds left!

Link, sweating and panting now, swung the freed lasso above his head like a cowboy, then threw it directly at the light in the center of the room. It missed, but Link knew this was his only chance. The chest was directly across from him and was within swinging distance. He stood a chance!

Link tried three more times before it caught. Link, though there was none, thought he could hear footsteps. He was almost drenched with sweat by the time he had tightened the knot. He pulled as hard as he dare on the makeshift rope, then decided he had nothing to lose when he heard, "Ready or not- here I come!"

With a loud yelp he jumped off the shelf and wound his legs around the rope. He swung toward the chest as the circle of light danced around the room- the light fixture wasn't sturdy at all and groaned in protest under Link's weight. He stuck his foot out and his toes grazed the shelf, but he missed. As he swung away he allowed himself a short cry. Link pulled his weight back, trying to gain momentum, and then leaned into the rope, going full speed at the shelf.

It looked ridiculous to watch- a boy swinging from a piece of carpet that was hanging from a wimpy light fixture. He was flailing about, moaning and kicking for the shelf that held a chest that was locked anyway. The Goddess's sword was locked inside, and the key was hidden. It was quite funny to see the boy like this. Ghirahim thought so.

Ghirahim stayed in front of the door, watching Link with a smile on his face. The boy looked on the verge of tears- just the way Ghirahim liked him.

Although he loved seeing the boy being so resourceful, he quickly decided he couldn't allow hope to reach him. He flicked his wrist and sent a row of daggers to cut through the rope as soon as Link let go. But he wasn't yet high enough. He slapped into the wall, hanging onto the shelf only by his fingertips. His legs swung and tried to find purchase, but he dangled too far out.

"You've ruined my carpet!" Ghirahim bellowed. He quickly strode to stand underneath the boy, who was determined to hang on. The longer section of rope fluttered to the floor. Ghirhaim stooped to pick it up. He held it delicately in his hands. "My carpet..." he whispered. The carpet was curled in his fist as he yelled to the opposite side of the room, "And look at my chair!"

Link gasped and struggled. He swung his body sideways and kept going back and forth until he got his right leg up onto the wood. He rolled over on his back and rolled again onto his stomach. Finally! He was on the shelf! He could get whatever was inside now! He smiled, still panting, into the smooth wood, until the air was forced from his lungs. A firm foot stepped on his back, cracking his ribs. Link felt Ghirahim's hair tickle the back of his neck as he whispered, "I've let you come here to play with me and now you're destroying my home? Unnacceptable." The foot was lifted off his back and two hands grabbed under his arms. He was pulled straight up and his back was crushed against Ghirahim's front. They stood precariously close to the edge of the shelf.

Ghirahim clucthed Link's shoulders tightly and pushed him toward the edge of the shelf. He was not going to let go, Link knew that, but Link's weight against Ghirahim's nails did not do good things for his shoulders. "Should I push you, or should I make you jump?" Link wimpered and debated: would it be better to jump, or to push himself back against Ghirahim? He decided the latter would be best. A little humiliation was better than a broken neck. He shook his head and backed away from the shelf.

Ghirahim hummed in his throat- Link was pressed against him. His cheeks burned red in shame, but he would not jump off the shelf, or be pushed. He would do whatever it took to get down safely. Link battled internally for a long time, but finally gritted his teeth in determination, tried to relax his jaw, and spun around. He put his hands on Ghirahim's shoulders and tried to smile. "I'm sorry about... last time," he stated weakly. Ghirahim raised an eyebrow. He glared down at Link, and he didn't return any of Link's advances.

Link smiled up at him, leaning his head on his chest and watching him through his eye lashes. Ghirahim's eyes narrowed. Ghirahim harshly shoved him away and snapped his fingers before Link could grab onto him. Ghirahim reappeared on the floor, looking up at Link. Link whimpered and stomped his foot. Ghirahim smirked up at him. "How's it feel to be the one left behind now?" Ghirahim taunted. Link held a hand out as Ghirahim walked for the door. "Wait!" he squealed. Ghirahim stopped walking but was still facing the door.

"What can I do?" Link asked. Ghirahim slowly, so slowly it was painful, turned around and strolled toward the chair under the far shelf. He made it a point to brush it off and then sat down, propping his foot on the opposite knee. "Get yourself down," Ghirahim said with a smile. Link shouted in protest. "I don't have any rope!"

"Make another one."

"With what?" Link screamed. Ghirahim raised an eyebrow and pointed a finger at him. "Watch your tone. You've already ruined our evening. I won't have you causing me a headache, now, too." He glared at him and then smiled. "You could make a rope out of your clothes," Ghirahim said cheekily. Link didn't even blush. "Then what would I wear?" he asked dumbly. He already knew the answer.

"Nothing."

He sighed. He only had his pants, long underwear, and regular underwear. He had socks, but they wouldn't help much. "Or you could just jump and break every bone in your body...?" Ghirahim said, turning his head away dramatically. Link shrugged and retorted, "It wouldn't break every bone."

Ghirahim's head snapped forward. "Then I would," he said icily.

Link sighed again and pulled his boots off. He took his socks off, tied them together, then stripped off his pants. Ghirahim was deathly silent. He still had his white long underwear on, but he might as well have been naked, the way Ghirahim was laughing quietly. He tried not to feel anything as he tied the right pantleg to his sock, then stood on one foot to remove his long johns. Ghirahim let out one laugh as Link finally blushed in shame. He quickly tied the underwear to the pants and, trying to cover himself up, leaned over the edge of the shelf to tie the pathetic rope to the support beam under the shelf.

In the very middle of the room, there was a huge wooden table.

Link pointed at the table and squinted at Ghirahim. "That wasn't there before," he stated. Ghirahim shrugged, crossing his legs tighter. He leaned his head back against the chair and turned his head to the side so he could still see Link.

The desk was within jumping distance from the shelf. It was very far down, but it wasn't far away. Link eyed it carefully. Maybe...

Ghirahim chuckled and said in a happy tone, "I wouldn't try it, Linkie. Solid oak. It would break your back before you dent it." Link shouted back immediately, "Well what am I supposed to do? Stay up here forever?" Ghirahim's mouth twisted into a sneer and his eyebrows rose comically high. "Maybe you should," he whispered. Link, still angry with Ghirahim and angry with himself for getting stuck up there, stood up, jumped, and watched the hard desk come closer and closer until his chest thudded into it, hard.

**Well? Bad cliffhanger? I thought so. Nothing much today... EXCEPT THE HUNGER GAMES COMES OUT TOMORROW! IS ANYONE ELSE FREAKING OUT AS MUCH AS ME? OHMIGONDOLA I CAN'T TAKE IT AY LONGER! PROBABLY NO UPDATES UNTIL AFTERWARDS... Oops... Caps is still on. Lol. Review lovies!**


End file.
